Yahiko watanabe
Yahiko is the first citizen in the seireitei that I takue found to help him rebuild the soul society. She was the daughter of a wealthy food shop vendor, until Itakue walked into the market she fell in love at first sight but she suddenly felt hungry which was bad for a person living in the soul society. Itakue noticed this and walked over to her helping her up and buying her some food to eat, he then asked her to come to the soul reaper academy to become part of the gotei 13. Appearance She is a slightly built, well endowed woman in her early 20's standing at a normal height of five foot, seven inches and is only one hundred thirty four pounds. She wears the traditional shinigami with a few alterations being that she wears no undershirt or bra and leaves her robe slightly open showing off her substantial breasts and cut the legs of the pants a shorter length to hug her hips and butt to show them off. Yahiko also wears a black belt like collor around her neck the reason for this is unknown but she wears it anyway. Personality Yahiko has a carefree attitude she is usually found goofing off or just laying around her room at the squad 2 barracks. She is also very flirtaous seeing that she is in love with Itakue and they are the only members of squad 2 at the moment until he recruits more people, so she use's every oppurtunity to make him nervous or give sutle hints that she likes him like walking around the barracks half naked or hugging him while suffocating him with her breasts on purpose. When in battle or working she gets serious to the point that Itakue can hardly tell who she is and what happened she can look at a enemie and deduce what their weaknesses and strengths are after fighting her enemies for just a few minutes. History She was born in the west rukon district to a very popular shop vendor and his wife, for the first aprt of her life she was taught from the time she could walk and talk about the family business but one day her family got a visit from a soul reaper. The man's name was Itakue he was the only known survivior of the massive attack on the seireitei just a few weeks ago but when he arrived she got hungry and almost passed out but he caught her and bought her some food after that he asked her to come to the soul reaper academy to become a soul reaper to help him rebuild the seireitei together with him she said yes right away because unknown to him she fell in love with him at first sight. After a few years of training she finally joined the gotei 13 as the fourth seat of squad 2 with Itakue which made her blush and very nervous but after she got over it she went on the offensive to show him how she really felt about him. She was feeling right at home in the seireitei it was confusing for her at first but with itakue's help she started to see it as a second home. Powers & Abilities Vast spiritual pressure: Yahiko has always had a vast amount of spiritual power but was able to hide it from her friends and family. Her spiritual pressure is pink in color and can be used to increase the cutting power of her zanpakuto and increase her physical attributes to help her in battle. Shunpo expert: From the time she entered the academy she was able to use shunpo itakue found out it was because she used it to help her deliver food to peoples home's miles away from her's because people were complaining about how long it took to deliver so she discovered shunpo on accident. Master hand-to-hand combatant: When Yahiko was young her father taught her how to fight, She would practice everyday behind her house punching a tree a hundred times a day to increase her strength. After a fews months of training yahiko could punch her fist through a tree knocking it down without any pain or effort on her part, But her dad also taught her a special fighting style that was alot like acrobatics which included alot of flips and fluid movements. Master swordsmenship expert: combining her acrobatic fighting style and her spiritual pressure power increase she is a formideble opponent easily switching between hand-to-hand back to her sword, when she is flipping or doing hand stands to attack she can easily get in strikes that other people would not notice at first with her fluid, fast strikes. Zanpakuto Kusabana bikou (lit.Flower Shadow) Yahiko's zanpakuto takes the form of a regular katana with a pink handle wrapped with a white cord and has a heart shaped hilt, it is held on her back by a short, pink sash which has many smaller heart pendents that go along the whole sash. *Shikai: To release her shikai, She calls out "Let your love shine brightly" once released her zanpakuto shrinks and splits into two sai blades while still retaining her katana's pink handles but losing the white cord and the blades turning a dark black color. Shikai special ability: Anyone cut by Yahiko's zanpakuto suddenly lose's sight in their eye's because of a large shower of flowers block their view, But once sight comes back they believe that nothing happened but they are actually in a illusion created by kusabana bikou which varies based on who it is used on. She can control only one sense at a time at the moment making it quite easy to break the illusion if one were to notice it which was made clear during training with itakue. flower dance: The main ability of yahikos zanpakuto when first stabbed by her shikai the opponent see's a large amount of flowers falling from the sky blocking their view then they are in a illusion created by it to confuse the enemie. pink lotus slash: while a opponent is in her illusion yahiko blends into the background and makes it look like a bunch of lotus flowers are falling but it's actually her concentrated energy shot multiple times. swirling flower petals: This attack confuse's one's sense of sight making it seem like yahiko disappeared into thin air without a trace. Great wind: It affects the opponents sense of hearing making it impossible to hear a attack coming or what kido yahiko is going to use against them. *Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Relationships Itakue Yamaki: Her mentor and love interest, She met him at her family's food stand in the west ryokan district falling in love at first sight but she has yet to tell him and tries to let him know by being flirtaous and naughty around him. She respects and care's deeply for him to the point that she would lay down her life to protect his and he say's he would do the same which has made them closer. Quote's (thinking after she saw Itakue) "he is so cute I wonder who he is?" (after graduating soul reaper academy) "yay finally I can be with Itakue this is going to be great" (To Itakue one night) "I swear I will protect you and help you rebuild the seireitei" Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:squad 2